syzygy_aphelionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ma'al Jedd
Ma'al Jedd Vrashkini is a human warlock. He is played by Flint. Description Appearance Ma'al is of average height for a slightly under average weight. He has raven black hair, dark brown eyes, a tanned skin, and wears a sharp mustache and goatee. He wears a light touch of make-up around the eyes, and his face features high cheekbones. He wears a deep purple turban, high-quality purple silken robes that seem to have been mended quite a few times, with an emerald green inside and golden thread decorations. His right arm is wrapped in tight bandages, and wears a large grey wool scarf that covers his shoulders. Personality Ma'al is polite to everyone, and shows a great self-control. He showed to be a curious individual, but respectful of personal boundaries; and very invested in the pursuit of knowledge and research. He quickly took a role of acharismatic diplomat in the group. Although he stands his ground in a battle, Ma'al often expressed uncomfort towards fighting people. Biography Ma'al explained coming from the continent of Al-Kazahrn. He mentioned that he was forced to explore Falon'Rakk after fleeing. Ma'al explained that his family, the Vrashkinis, are notoriously known to be a bloodline of criminals dealing in drugs, tomb raiding, slave trade and black market. He said he did not want to follow in their tracks, and fled their criminal endeavors one year prior to the beginning of the campaign. To flee from his criminal family, he decided to perform a last-resort ritual and contracted an ancient pact with Queen Shafii Al-Fana; his now patron. He mentioned missing his home, however. Relationships Party * Pyra : Ma'al and her share a respectful but friendly relationship. He showed interest in her story. * Teeth : Ma'al and him share a respectful but friendly relationship. He showed interest in his story, but seems a bit afraid of him after some outburts of frustration of Teeth. * Toot : Ma'al and him share a respectful but friendly relationship. He showed interest in his story. Other * Family : '''Ma'al is fleeing his family, and does not seem to approve of them. Vudra Jedd, Ma'al's brother, recently interacted with him as he performed the ritual of Queen Shafii al-Fana to trace him back. * Belazred (Mentor) : Ma'al seemed to remember his former instructor fondly, and has been left with the question that he could not figure out himself. '''Patron * Queen Shafii Al-Fana : Ma'al and her have a "professional" relationship, where she gives him his power and magical abilities, and he shares with her knowledge and lifeforce. Abilities * '''Interactive Codex : '''Ma'al possesses a strange scroll that seems to be of magical nature, in which he writes by dripping ink into the paper. It seems he is able to talk with someone through it, as he uses it to exchange messages with an unknown entity. * '''Spellcasting : '''Ma'al is able to cast spells, which often comes with snake imagery, green, purple and golden colors and the use of magical bandages that seem to float from his right arm. * '''Familiar Summoning : '''Ma'al created a familiar snake creature of fey nature from a complex ritual. * '''Undeath Manipulation : '''By sprouting phantomatic peacock feathers, Ma'al managed to trick undeads into not attacking him. Category:PC Category:Human